In the field of air conditioning, the diffusion of the conditioned air in the rooms of a building is established as a principal problem in obtaining the comfort perceived by the users.
Systems with variable airflow increase the technical problems such as cold air downdraughts, the mutual inter-reactions of the diffusers, the pressure variations in the distribution ducts, etc.
To resolve these problems, the devices such as those disclosed, for example, in the French patents below, are currently known:
Pat. No. 71/15,589 of Apr. 30, 1971; PA0 Pat. No. 73/08,304 of Mar. 8, 1973; PA0 Pat. No. 73/10,096 of Mar. 21, 1973; PA0 Pat. No. 75/02,241 of Jan. 24, 1975; PA0 Pat. No. 76/19,413 of June 25, 1976; PA0 Pat. No. 76/20,471 of July 5, 1976; PA0 Pat. No. 79/06,705 of Mar. 16, 1979. PA0 operation with relatively high air pressure creating a perceptible sound level, PA0 absence of control of the airflow, which must be otherwise achieved, PA0 necessity to obtain similar pressures of low value upstream of each diffuser, which necessitates an oversizing of the distribution ducts, PA0 absence of control of the diffusion of air preventing variations of airflow in the desired proportions, PA0 complication of the systems resulting in a high price.
The corresponding equipment currently on the market has disadvantages such as: